


Just Be With Me A Little While

by ShrewburyBeezlebub



Category: Real Person Fiction, Twosetviolin
Genre: And a lot of nostalgia, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, mostly just fluff though, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrewburyBeezlebub/pseuds/ShrewburyBeezlebub
Summary: Some letters warrant writing
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Just Be With Me A Little While

**Author's Note:**

> I had All Of Me stuck in my head and this happened. Enjoy :))

Hey kid!

I’m not a soloist. Let’s start with that. You tried. Or was I you then? This is confusing. But you get it don’t you Eddy? We practiced, stood up for ourselves and got into the Conservatory in Brisbane. 

You’ve got a lot of buckling down left to do boy but you get there. The dreams about becoming a soloist though? We pack those up. I mean, you do play Barber Violin Concerto with a professional orchestra at the Con so that’s something. Be sure to fasten the shoulder rest properly though. Just a heads up.  
It’s not all dark though. Brett and I started Twoset (wait a couple years, I don’t want to spoil it for you just yet) and that, that’s everything I could have asked for honestly. 

We play with Hillary Hahn for heaven’s sake! The Hilary Hahn! We travelled the world. No, literally. We’ve been to most continents and we’ve played at so many different venues. We get recognised in some of the most random places now it’s so weird but it’s also one of the sickest things.

This one time we did 9 weeks at a stretch and had to keep adding shows. It felt like death man but now that I think about it it’s easily one of the coolest thing I’ve ever done. And Brett was with me throughout. He’s such a real one.

There’s a lot we have to give up though, you and I. This isn’t easy to talk about but you deserve to know. I’d met someone, and you will too in a few years. She was, God she was such an important part of my life. We were together through the inception of Twoset, through the world tour, through her moving to Japan. She was everything we’d thought we’d ever need. It didn’t work though. It came down to her or Twoset, one lifeline or another. You haven’t met her yet. When you do, I only hope you can forgive me. And when it’s your turn to decide, I hope you’ll understand.

Brett was there through it all, bless him. He stayed with me when I needed him and even when I said I wanted to be left alone. Watching him has been such a lesson in love and patience. I hope you can learn that from him sooner than I did. Love and patience. The lengths that man goes to for people he loves astounds me. Yeah, loves. Like that. He hasn’t told me yet, but I know.

Your Brett does too you know, love you like that. He knows you aren’t ready for it yet. Don’t worry, he understands. What a dreamboat.  
He’s here right now, fast asleep. It’s usually the other way around. He’s right here and I know he loves me and he won’t walk out on me but it’s still so scary. He’s my rock. I’ve just about learnt to live without Toni and that took such a toll even with Brett holding me through it. I don’t know how I’ll ever get myself back up if he leaves. Aside from being my best friend he’s also my business partner. Losing him is bad enough, losing both him and our channel, our business? That’s not something I can risk.

I can see it though. If I swallow my fear and look past every reason he has to leave, it could happen. Sometimes when we’re sharing a bed he’ll put his feet on mine or he’ll let me use him as a pillow and I swear my heart grows big enough to fit both of us. Sometimes he’ll look at me with this strange openness and I’ll feel the seams of my chest growing thinner, the stretch spreading and taking over me. I don’t do anything about it though. I can’t. Not yet. I want to do this right.  
He loved me through the years. Heck he loves you and he loves me and he loved everyone I’ve been in between. And I want to be worthy of that. I’ve never needed anyone this much. Not even Toni. 

He’s so beautiful. I know you think so about your Brett too but wait till he grows into mine. He is mine, isn’t he? Not the way we want perhaps, not yet, but he is mine and I his. Wait till you see him after the braces come off and he learns to shave closely. Wait till his smirk settles comfortably on his face and his cheeks soften and he discovers this woody cologne that will kill me one of these days. He will kill me one of these days.  
Not kissing him will kill me first though. 

I’ll get to it. Not now, not yet. Tonight I just want to lave in his presence, and then we’ll take the rest from there.  
Do me a favour though, will you? Tomorrow when you see Brett, hold him close. There’s a lot coming your way and you’re going to need him close.

Much love,  
You


End file.
